


Angry Birds

by kaige68



Series: Odd Challenge drabbles [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has high score on Angry Birds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Odd challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/18986.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/), Gift Drabble for [](http://witchyemerald.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://witchyemerald.livejournal.com/)**witchyemerald**.

“You cheated! It’s the only way you could beat me at Angry Birds!” Tony kibitzed over Clint’s shoulder as he played on the new _Starkphone_ Tony had given him and now probably wanted to take away.

“Why, because you cheat?” Clint asked without turning away from the game. “World’s Greatest Marksman, Stark! I can hit anything. Even a pig with a bird!” Tony stormed off.

Natasha watched Tony via the security monitors ranting to Jarvis as he tapped at visual displays on his way to his lab. Clint kept sling-shoting birds.

“You cheated?” She arched an eyebrow at Hawkeye.

“Duh!”


End file.
